


eight percent

by SatanicDoormat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, georgenap - Fandom
Genre: 80s horror movies are briefly referenced, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Cock Rings, DONT WORRY IM FINE I STILL HAVE TO WRITE DAY 4 BEFORE THE DAY IS DONE, Dom/sub, Edging, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hate-Fucking, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober day 3, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, S/m undertones, SHHH SHUT UP I POSTED THIS ON TIME SHUT UO, Three seconds, Top Sapnap, author is revealed as a lover of 80s horror movies, but like yeah George passes out, for like - Freeform, haha get it, i am in so much pain, i hate it here no fucking joke help, i passed out writing this, imam not ok, instead of like me, no joke, who passed out for seven fucking hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Hate-fucking + Orgasm DenialTHIS ISNT A DAY LATE SHUT THE FUCK UP IM OSSRU*does a gay little dance* wassup guys, gals n non-binary pals, it’s time for some good ol’ georgenap hate-fucking!to even things out, we’re doing topnap and bottom George. They’re both switches in this scenario but Sapnap tops.I’m not going to do full-on orgasm denial cause sue me ok we can do the cock rings, we can do the orgasm delay, but full-on denial? *shudder*hope u enjoy!! this is an fwb between George and Sapnap. Dream is a part of the story, but is basically a third wheel and has no idea.DON’T ASK ABOUT THE PERCENTAGES THING I’M TIRED I HAD TO PAY FOR A LOT OF SHIT TODAY AND IT RUBBED OFF I HATE TAX
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 450





	eight percent

**Author's Note:**

> *sports announcer voice* Author made it past Kinktober day 2 with a strong 7K WORDS! Let’s see if they can write at least 1k without spontaneously combusting. also pls go check out @baby_modz, they also did georgenap hate-fucking for day three and their works are phenomenal :DD https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759248/chapters/65279734   
> it’s never really specified whether or not they’re yters in this fic (probably not) but they all live in the same neighborhood. Also, there are a few 80’s horror movies referenced in here (don’t worry, no spoilers, they’re all famous enough that you may already know their plots, and if you don’t, you don’t need to!) Just a head’s up. This one may be just a tad shorter than the other fics I’ve written thus far, but that’s because I had a lot of stuff to do today and the prompt didn’t really let me expand a lot :( hope you enjoy anyway!  
> also why does this feel so ooc to me until the smut smh ok whatever   
> update 1: ok it is now 10 I have not completed this and I have only 2k written fuck even though I promised myself I wouldn’t go past 4k... I m I g h t  
> update 2: FUCK FUCK SHIT ITS 1 AM   
> update 3: it is now 2am *takes long, long drink from large mug of Red Bull) I’m fine, it’s October 3rd somewhere   
> update 4: I FUCKING PASSED OUT. NO JOKE. I FUCKING PASSED. OUT. AT 3AM AND WOKE UP SEVEN HOURS LATER WHAT THE FUCK IM SOSORRY HELPPP I WAS ALMOST FINISHED AND I LITERALLY FELL UNCONSCIOUS WHAT IS THIS S CU FF

George and Sapnap were best friends. 

Usually. About ninety-two percent of the time.

Although Dream did spend most of his time with them holding them back from each other’s throats, it was mostly in a friendly i-hate-you-so-much-idiot way. 

Mostly. Like, ninety-two percent of the time friendly.

George and Sapnap would spend about a quarter of that best-friend time fucking around. Platonically, of course. It was like a funny little game, equal parts “it’s not gay if you have your socks on” and “sometimes you just need something up your ass, and if it’s your best friend’s cock, well, that doesn’t really matter much.” It didn’t matter to them, at least. 

Dream had no idea that sometimes, when they’d go out for drinks and George was extra quiet or fidgety, or his face was a little flushed, or he’d let out questionable noises under his breath, Sapnap probably had something to do with it. 

And if Sapnap was walking a bit funny, letting out muffled curses when he moved too fast, George would hide a knowing smile behind his hand and fake concern along with Dream.

They went on in this way, joking around with Dream, enjoying each other’s company and bantering back and forth, until Sapnap grabbed George’s ass discreetly or George rubbed Sapnap’s cock through his jeans and they would make excuses to leave.

It was a pretty good arrangement, and it didn’t affect their friendly feelings towards each other for the most part. Ninety-two percent of the time.

But sometimes, like today, Sapnap got really, _really_ pissed off. At George, because he’d decided to pull some really, _really_ stupid shit. And if he wanted to take that anger out on his friend, in a decidedly non-platonic way, really, who could blame him? 

It began when Dream invited them over to watch a bunch of 80’s horror movies and eat popcorn and candy until they threw up, in honor of October. 

Sapnap wasn’t really a horror movie guy. Neither was George, to his knowledge. It wasn’t that they scared him, he just didn’t find them interesting.

Dream was the only one who really loved them, which was, paired with his personality, kind of creepy to be _completely_ honest. But Sapnap agreed anyway, because Dream was his friend and he figured hey, free snacks.

When he arrived at Dream’s place at around noon (like a five-minute car drive) and knocked on the door, George opened it, so he figured George had been roped into it too. That didn’t worry him, because why would it? 

Sapnap headed inside past George, plopping on the couch in the living room next to Dream, who was flipping through several old DVDs that boasted titles like _Beetlejuice_ , or _Little Shop of Horrors_ , or _Friday the 13th_. “Hey, George. Hey, Dream.” 

“Yo, Sapnap.” Dream didn’t look up, finally settling on _Gremlins_ and popping it into the DVD player. For all his coding prowess, Dream tended to prefer old-fashioned technology. Well, DVDs were hardly old-fashioned, but he refused to get Netflix for reasons still unknown. Probably because he was a cheapskate.

“George, can you get the lights?” Dream asked, pressing play on the DVD player. “This is a really good movie. It’s got, like, these creepy little furby things in it.” 

George, who had entered behind Sapnap, complied, flicking the lights off and darkening the room substantially. “Creepy little furby things, huh? I will never understand why you like this type of stuff. How is this horror, exactly?” He plopped down next to Sapnap.

“Shut up, I’m not trying to scare you shitless with the first movie.” Dream chuckled, sitting back on the couch.

“Pass me the popcorn, Georgie.” Sapnap beckoned.

“As if. Dream, I don’t think shitty movies from the 80’s that use literal ketchup for blood will scare me.” George scoffed, reaching for a bowl of popcorn and M&M’s on the side table, nearly knocking it off in the darkness. “Okay, Sapnap. Oh, shit. Wait, never mind, I got it.” He took a handful before passing the bowl to Sapnap.

The movie began playing, bathing the room in an electric glow. Sapnap yawned silently, stretching back on the couch, as the opening credits played. It was going to be a long several hours.

The first two hours, marking the end of the first movie, passed mostly uneventfully, except Dream kept hogging the bowl of popcorn. 

Sapnap had to admit the movie wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and the little furby-looking things were actually kind of cute. At least until they started mutating or whatever.

Dream popped out the disk and replaced it with another one, _The Shining_. “That wasn’t that bad, was it?” 

“Eh.” Sapnap shrugged. “Kinda weird. The Shining, huh?”

“Yep.” Dream nodded, popcorn still tucked under one arm, fiddling with the DVD player when the disk didn’t play.

George yawned loudly. “That was boring.” he snickered, shifting so he was leaning on Sapnap slightly.

“Shut up. You’re just mad ‘cause your movie taste is fucking trash.” Dream retorted, taking the disk out and putting it in again in an attempt to fix whatever issue was going on with it.

“The Princess Bride is fucking hilarious, shut the fuck up.” George replied snarkily, offended.

“The Princess Bride?!” Sapnap choked, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “What in the ever-loving _fuck_ is that? Let me guess-it’s got vampires in it.” 

“Stop disrespecting my movie.” George frowned. “You cried when we watched Bambi.”

Dream chuckled, finally managing to fix the DVD player, the first scene of The Shining finally playing out on the TV. “Yeah, that was really funny. I remember that. We decided to watch Disney movies when I asked you guys to help me with babysitting my little cousins, and you starting fucking _sobbing_ , Sapnap.” 

Sapnap blushed. He’d never live that down. “Fuck off, Dream. I was really tired. It was a sad movie. I also may have been high off my ass.” 

“Sure.” George deadpanned, reaching for some popcorn, but Dream pulled the bowl away, shushing him as the movie played.

“Ew, I can’t believe you were under the influence around kids.” Dream berated jokingly. “Disgusting.” 

They lapsed into a companionable silence once again, until about an hour into the movie, when George got up to go to the bathroom. Sapnap paid him no mind, looking over at Dream curiously, since he hadn’t said anything for a very long time, which was extremely uncharacteristic for him. Dream gazed in rapture at the screen, blinking in interest at the screams of the characters. Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows in slightly concerned bemusement. _Well, that’s fucking weird._

He turned back towards the screen, hearing a toilet flush and George make his way back into the room, which, again, Sapnap would have ignored, if not for George plopping down onto his lap.

“ _Oof_ -“ Sapnap yelped quietly. Dream still didn’t look in his direction, too engrossed in the movie, several screams drowning him out. “George, wh-“ 

George shushed him, leaning back against Sapnap’s chest. Sapnap blushed, trying to push him off. “George, dude, get off me, what the hell?” he whispered in a lower tone, embarrassed.

George shifted back farther on Sapnap’s lap, ignoring his protests and drawing a surprised squeak from his friend. Sapnap caught on. “Sto-George! Not _now_ -“ Sapnap hissed, suddenly very aware of the pressure of George’s ass against his jeans. “Dream’s right there, you pyschopath!” Sapnap tried to push George off again, but stopped cold when Dream looked in his direction. “Shut up, Sapnap.” he said, annoyed, before returning to the movie.

Sapnap breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thankful Dream hadn’t heard what he said or seen George on his lap in the darkness of the room.

His relief was cut short when George ground down just the barest amount against his jeans, resting his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. Sapnap paled. “George, don’t you fucking _dare_.” he whispered frantically, worried that any further attempt to push him off would clue Dream in.

George snickered. “What? I’m just getting comfortable.” he replied quietly, grinding down yet again, a little harder this time.

“Stop right fucking now, dumbass-“ Sapnap panted as George shifted again, rubbing against him and sending the barest tingles of arousal running through his stomach.

“ _Mmmph_ -“ he clapped a hand over his own mouth, blushing redder. “George, I’m gonna have your ass for this, I swear to god.” he growled in a low whisper, grabbing George’s hips to keep him from moving. “Fucking. _Stop_.”

George smirked. “What are you gonna do about it? Dream’s right there, Sapnap, and you’re hard. Push me off or anything, and he’ll see.” 

Sapnap gritted his teeth, unintentionally taking his hands off George’s hips and clenching his fists. He was hard, he’d barely noticed it before, but he was, and George was right. There was nothing he could do at the moment without taking a risk. “I’m actually going to kill you, you stupid fucking brat.”

“I’m so scared.” George replied sarcastically, taking the advantage of being able to move again to grind down as hard as he could, rubbing his ass against Sapnap.

Sapnap groaned loudly, biting his lip and freezing with shame as Dream cocked an eyebrow at him, finally looking away from the movie again.

“Dude, shut up. What are you doing?” Dream grumbled. 

“I’m just...really bored, Dream, this movie is shit.” Sapnap fibbed nervously, gesturing at the screen. 

“Hey! This is The Shining, Sapnap, have you no self-respect?” Dream responded indignantly. “It’s a fucking classic. Stephen King is a household name. Actually, his books are a lot better than the movies, because Stanley Kubrick took a lot of liberties with The Shining, and King doesn’t really like them, but they gave rise to-“he rambled. On-screen, someone was being literally strangled to death.

Sapnap tried to play his discomfort off, scoffing. “No one knows what you’re fucking talking about, Drea- _Mmmph_!” 

George rolled his hips, cutting Sapnap off mid-sentence and sending hot flashes of arousal and annoyance through him. Sapnap’s thoughts were beginning to haze, and he grabbed George’s hips again, digging his fingers in almost painfully.  
  


_Oh, it is fucking on.  
  
_

Luckily, Dream kept ranting, the sounds of the horror movie drowning out Sapnap’s groan. Sapnap bit his lip, debating his options. Right then he wanted nothing more than to teach George a lesson, preferably one that involved fucking him into a mattress. But he didn’t want to make Dream suspicious by leaving. However, Sapnap knew he wouldn’t keep getting lucky, and eventually it would click in Dream’s brain and he would catch on.

“Hey, um, Dream, I think me and George are gonna go.” Sapnap heaved George off of him, standing up awkwardly, back facing Dream to hide his hard-on.

Dream shrugged, pausing his rant. “Sure, leave if you’re gonna diss my movie taste.” He returned his attention to the screen.

George sat up from the couch where he’d been thrown off, giving Sapnap a dirty look, which was met with an angry glare. “Nah, I think I’m gonna stay here.” He smiled innocently, leaning back and crossing his legs.

Sapnap growled under his breath. “George, we’re going.” He tugged at George’s arm, pinching the skin before pulling away.

“Nope.” George smiled smugly. Dream shot Sapnap an odd look, unable to see his expression in the dark, before shaking his head and popping an m&m into his mouth. 

Sapnap could barely restrain himself anymore. He grabbed George’s forearm as hard as he could, yanking George up and growling in his ear, so only George could hear: “ _Georgie._ You’re coming with me _right this fucking second,_ or I swear to god that I will make you regret it every time you sit down for the next month.” he threatened, tightening his grip.

George stumbled, fear flashing in his eyes. “O-Okay, Sapnap, geez, I’m right behind you.” He made out a grim smile on Sapnap’s face in the darkness, shuddering. “Um, bye Dream.” 

Dream waved, paying no mind to the ongoing battle of wills a few feet away.

Sapnap half dragged, half pushed George into his car, shoving him into the passenger seat, saying not a word. 

George shivered at the deadly look in his eye, nervously rubbing the leather on the car seat as Sapnap started the car. “What are you, a kidnapper?” he attempted to joke. 

Silence, which only made George more nervous.

Don’t get him wrong, he regretted absolutely nothing. George knew exactly what he was doing, he just didn’t expect...this level of anger.

Makes you wonder what exactly he was expecting.

Sapnap barely spared a glance at George the whole five minutes it took him to get back to his place, filling George with apprehension. The smaller brunette glanced at Sapnap’s hands, which were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel the knuckles were white. He shivered again, although he couldn’t deny that the thought of Sapnap punishing him made lustful quivers travel down his spine.

After what seemed like an hour, they pulled into the driveway. Sapnap got out, slamming the door with such force it sent tremors through the whole car and unlocking the front door. George followed hesitantly.

As soon as the front door closed behind them, Sapnap turned on George, slamming him up against the door so hard it rattled in the doorframe, eyes dark with lust and fury. “You think you’re so fucking slick, huh?” he hissed, nose to nose with George.

“I mean, yeah.” George smiled, knowing it would only anger Sapnap further, hiding his nervousness with a sarcastic eye roll. “Just a bit.”

Sapnap growled. “I’ll make sure you regret that, trust me.” He pulled George into a savage kiss, nipping and biting at his lips roughly, forcing his tongue into George’s mouth, tilting his head to slip in further.

When he pulled away, George panted, breathless and turned on, eyes wide. “Sapna-“ 

“Shut. _The fuck up_.” Sapnap grabbed George and dragged him into the nearest bedroom, which happened to be a guest room off the parlor hallway, pushing him onto the bed, where he landed in a heap. 

George groaned, trying to collect himself, rolling over onto his back. “What are y-“

“Strip and stay right there, slut.” Sapnap grinned sardonically, eyes still flashing with rage. “I’ll be right back.” Not bothering to wait for a verbal answer, Sapnap walked back out, footsteps receding.

George swallowed and nodded, scrambling to obey. He’d never seen Sapnap angry like this, much less directed at him. Nevertheless, it awoke something in him, a hot stirring in his gut, and he resolved to push Sapnap as far as he could, fuck the consequences.

He lay on the bed, naked and licking his lips in anticipation. True to his word, Sapnap returned a moment later, holding something behind his back.

“So.” He stood over George, admiring the brunette’s body with a calculating look. “What were you thinking, trying to get me riled up in front of Dream, huh?” he asked, sitting down next to George and grabbing hold of his cock harshly with one hand before letting go of it just as quickly. 

George let out a sudden gasp, caught off guard by the contact. “I-uh-“

“You just wanted to get rammed, huh? Stupid little fucking slut. I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” Sapnap pulled off his hoodie and shirt, tossing the objects he had been holding behind his back on the bed. George yearned to see what they were, but they weren’t in his field of vision, and he knew that to move would be to risk Sapnap’s further wrath. He decided to push Sapnap a little more anyway.

“Pfft, as if. Why would I do that? You can’t fuck me good enough anyway.” George challenged, staring Sapnap in the eye. 

Sapnap chuckled menacingly. “I can’t fuck you good enough, huh?” He slid his belt buckle off, tossing it away. “Fine, then you should be okay with not coming, right?” 

_Huh?_ “Wait, wha-?” George stammered, feeling doubt flash through him for the first time. This had definitely _not_ been part of the plan. “You-I’m-you’re not letting me-“

_Shit_.

Sapnap smiled. “You’re finally getting it, huh? I’m gonna fuck that attitude right out of you, and you’re not going to come until all I hear out of that pretty little whore mouth of yours are moans and apologies, Georgie.” He reaches out and tapped George’s lips lightly, almost gently, before grabbing one of the object’s he’d tossed on the blankets and sliding it down George’s length.

George immediately recognized it as a cock ring, and his blood ran cold. “Wait, Sapnap, no, c’mon-“ he begged, instinctively reaching down to remove it. “Don’t-“

Sapnap grabbed both of his hands, pinning them above his head. “So we’re being all nice now, huh? Once you don’t get to come, you stop being a brat and start asking politely, is that it?” he smirked, leaning down to nip at George’s neck. 

George pressed his lips together, determined not to make a sound. Sapnap clearly had the upper hand, but he could retain some of his dignity by refusing to break and beg. For as long as he could, anyway, because by the way things were going, he’d probably be a drooling mess on the bed in a few minutes, with his cock red and throbbing.

His cock twitched at the thought, and he bit his lip.

“Flip over, George.” Sapnap ordered, letting go of his hands.

George complied, lying on the bed with his knees up, rolling his eyes and making his displeasure at the command known.

Sapnap grinned, smacking his ass. “I’m going to have so much fun fucking you into submission, Georgie.” he said in a jovial tone, which was somehow hotter and much more unnerving than if he’d said it normally.

Sapnap wasted no time in lubing up his fingers and slipping his index finger in. George stiffened at the sudden breach, clutching at the blankets but still making no sound.

Sapnap cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, hastily adding another finger, although he’d barely stretched George at all with the first finger.

George’s eyes rolled back, he clenched the blankets, his cock, already turning red at the tip, dribbling onto the sheets, but the only sounds he produced were a muffled  _ mmm  _ and a quiet curse.

“I wanna hear your pretty noises, Georgie. Don’t make me ask again.” Sapnap warned, slowly scissoring his two fingers in and out. 

George shook his head in weak defiance, aware that his resolve was failing and he only had a shred of restraint left. “Nn..no.” he choked out, gritting his teeth.

Sapnap grabbed him by the hair _hard_ and pulled George up so his back arched, his head thrown so far back that he could look at Sapnap upside down. “I _said_ , I want to  hear  you, slut.” He tugged on George’s hair without an ounce of pity. “C’mon, you like it rough, George. Look at how your little whore cock is leaking. If you ever want to come at all, you better let me hear you.” he tutted.

Sapnap chose that moment to shove another finger in, stretching and pumping as hard as he could, and his ring finger happened to brush George’s prostate, still with a harsh grip on George’s hair. 

The last few strings of restraint George had been hanging by snapped abruptly, and a long, drawn-out wail ripped from his throat, tongue hanging out, the sharp grip Sapnap had on his hair not only allowing Sapnap to see his expression, but having the added bonus of sending extreme shocks of pleasure down his spine, stirring his brain into sinful bliss.

“There we go.” Sapnap grinned, but still not nearly satisfied. “You like it when I fuck you on my fingers, George? You want to come, huh?”

George panted thoughtlessly, letting out lewd moans every few seconds, spit leaking down his chin. “Mmhm...”

Sapnap let go of his hair, whacking his ass lightly and allowing him to slump down on the mattress. “Can’t even talk. Whore. I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna apologize and beg to come, and if I’m feeling nice, maybe I’ll actually let you get off.” He pulled his fingers out, before wiping them on his jeans before removing them along with his boxers.

George shook, mind trapped under a lust-filled haze, all thoughts of disobedience utterly gone from his mind, whining and trembling. His cock was so hard at this point that it physically  hurt  when he thought about it.

Sapnap lubed himself up carelessly, giving no warning before ramming straight into George’s core, groaning at the tight, barely-stretched heat.

George screamed as loud as he could. He probably would’ve come right then if not for that stupid fucking cock ring, the painful burn quickly morphing into agonizing pleasure.

“I don’t hear you mouthing off anymore, huh? What happened to that bitchy mouth?” Sapnap grinned, pausing, still sheathed in George. “I want to hear apologies, slut.”

He slammed in and out, spearing through George, forcing jumbled words out of the desperate boy. “Ah- _ ah!!  _ Sap, _Sap_ -so sorry-“ he cried, scrambling for a grip on the sheets.

“You can do better than that, Georgie.” Sapnap coaxed before jackhammering back into him again, this time not letting up.

“ _Sapnap_ ,  Sapnap!!  Fuck, _fuck_ I’m so sorry, I’m _so sorry_ I’ll never do it again I didn’t mean it please _please_ take it off let me _come_!!” George begged, sobbing against the mattress. “Sorry, sorry, sorry-Sapnap please please c’mon please  _ god damn it- _ “ 

“Hm.” Sapnap continued his rough thrusts, getting closer and closer. “You really wanna come, Georgie?” he asked, sly smile spreading across his face.

George nodded frantically,  _ yes please _ ’s and  _ wanna come _ ’s spilling from his lips like prayers. 

“Tell you what.” Sapnap punctuated that short sentence with a particularly hard thrust forward, producing more desperate noises from George. “I’m getting close too from your tight little hole and all those pretty sounds you’re making, Georgie, which means you’re good for something at least. So, how about if you ask me _very nicely_ , I’ll stop being mean to you and take it off right now.” he offered cruelly, abusing George’s ass from every angle.

George’s eyes widened, the promise of release sounding almost too good to be true to his dripping, nearly purple cock. “ _Please_!!  Please, please, _please, Sapnap_ , I’ll be good, I’ll never do that ever again, I’ll be good, _promise_ , I’ll let you use me, _please_ let me come, please _please_ I’ve waited for so long, it hurts so bad- _ah, ah_ , please! ” George pleaded, barely coherent, about to explode. If Sapnap didn’t take it off within the next thirty seconds, he’d probably have a full-on mental breakdown.

Sapnap chuckled, leaning down to kiss the back of George’s neck, stopping his thrusts. “Fine, fine, I’ll take it off, you whiny baby.” He reached down and slid the cock ring off George, tossing it somewhere on the bed. “That feel better, sweetheart?”

George gasped with excitement and relief at the loss of painful pressure on his cock, half surprised he didn’t just come on the spot. “Please fuck me.” he begged, yearning for release. “Please, please Sapnap, please?”

“Look who’s being a nice little whore. I think I like you a lot better like this.” Sapnap smiled, patting George’s head. “You can come whenever you like.”

Sapnap snapped his hips forward once, overwhelming George with pleasure as he finally came all over the mattress. George twitched, spasming and moaning through his high, blacking out with bliss.

Sapnap fucked him through it expertly, reaching his own orgasm only a few thrusts later before groaning lowly and filling George up to the brim.

George, utterly overwhelmed and spent, slumped down on the mattress like a used doll, eyes slipping shut.

When George came to, Sapnap had pulled out of him and was lying on the bed next to him, just as tired. 

“Sapnap?” George whispered, a quiet mumble the loudest he could manage right then, but having to get something off his chest.

Sapnap turned toward him. “Yeah, Georgie?”

“Uh, ‘m sorry about, um, teasing you in front of Dream.” he apologized sheepishly, trying to force his eyes to stay open and curling into himself. 

Sapnap’s eyes widened in concern. _Fuck, did I go too far?_ “No, no, it’s okay! Really, I’m fine. It was _really fucking annoying_ and bratty, but I wasn’t  really  that mad at you.” he explained hastily, pulling George in for a hug. “Promise, Georgie, I could never hate you. And I was always going to let you come, I swear, I just wanted to teach you a lesson-“

George smiled sleepily, cutting Sapnap off. “Oh, okay. Don’t worry, Sapnap, that was really good. Thank you.” With that, his breathing evened out and he fell asleep in Sapnap’s arms, still messy and sticky, but happy.

And that was all that really mattered to Sapnap, seeing his best friend happy.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY GUYS IM COMPLETELY FINE DONT WORRY ABOUT MY MENTAL STATE AHAHA HAH A HA  
> anyway uh I hope you liked this!! it’s not as long as the other ones cause I basically died to finish this on time, then passed out and didn’t anyway, S O  
> sorry for the wait!! D: I’m trying to stay on schedule as best I can!  
> if you like, you can follow me on twitter @DoormatSatanic :D I just made an acc and I’m trying to join nsfwmcyttwt, so follow me there if you like! I probably won’t be active very often, but I may post the occasional twitter thread fic or screaming cry for help as I try to finish before the deadline :^0   
> please comment what you thought about the story!! :DD also, thank you guys SO MUCH for 1.8k total kudos, it means the absolute world to me ;v;  
> love,  
> puff c:  
> p.s. blindfolds + fisting dnf (bottom dream) coming up for day 4! stay tuned :D  
> (thatisificanfinishitontimefuckfuckfuck)


End file.
